


Gimme Gimme

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Older Harry, Rimming, Top Harry, Top!Harry, Younger Louis, bottom!Louis, neighbors!au, older!harry, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dragged himself to his bedroom and flopped down face-first onto the bed, groaning, and started thinking about that new neighbor. Maybe this was his chance. Maybe this was the time for him to actually try and find a love interest that lasted longer than 2 weeks. He rolled over and sat up on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked out the window.</p><p>And what he saw was probably the most amazing thing on the planet.</p><p>Walking into his new neighbor’s house was a man in a suit, carrying a briefcase while his Porsche sat in the driveway.</p><p>or where Louis is a broke college student with a hot new hunk of a neighbor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme Gimme

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 5 hours and there are too many bad jokes enjoy :~)
> 
> My tumblr: abstractlouis.tumblr.com
> 
> BETA'D BY: barapuppy.tumblr.com (LINDSAY)
> 
> THEY BARELY KNEW EACH OTHER FOR A DAY IM SORRY
> 
> (also i keep changing things im sorry i realized a few mistakes)

Louis had a new neighbor.

At least, that’s what he had heard. All the middle-aged housewives in the little suburb he lived in knew about it and, like the nosy shits they were, had already gotten all the background information about said neighbor.  
 

“His name is Harry Styles.”  
 

“Judy, I’m sure you don’t know that.”  
 

Louis sipped his tea and shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t really care about new people moving in. He was just a broke 23 year old college student living in a house his mom picked out specifically for him. 'It’s a nice neighborhood!' He could still hear her shrill voice as he rejected the offer. Of course, he did move in. He couldn’t refuse for long since he needed somewhere to live that was close to the school, where he worked as a teacher’s assistant. A shitty, non-profit job, at that.  
 

He tuned out the ladies’ conversation as he looked over at the house that was across the street from his. It had been vacant ever since he moved in a year ago, he didn’t even think anyone would want to move in to such a place. It wasn’t even fun living in the suburbs like all the TV shows made it look. It was just a bunch of assholes mowing their lawns at 5 AM on Saturday and kids riding their bicycles in his front yard. It’s not like he cared, but he didn’t like having a bunch of trenches in his yard from their wheels.  
 

“Louis, you’re a homosexual, aren’t you?”  
 

Louis choked on his tea and coughed for a second before he looked over at fucking Judy. _‘Homosexual’_.  
 

“Yes, _Judy_ , I am a _homosexual_.” He answered in a sarcastic, bitter tone, rolling his eyes. Okay, he was gay. He just didn’t like the way she’d said that. 'Homosexual’. What the fuck?  
 

Louis pursed his lips as she took a sip of her tea and set it down with her pinky still up. Why was she like this. “Well, I heard that the new neighbor is also a homosexual.”  
 

And this time, Louis was all ears. “How old is he? Is he attractive?” He asked carefully, knowing that her married ass would be like,' _NO_ why would I think another man is _SEXY_ , Louis?! I have a _HUSBAND_ who I am _LOYAL_ to.’ Yeah, but all the neighbors had seen her with the goddamn principal at little Kimmy’s school. It was more than just a Parent-Teacher conference, if you catch the drift.  
 

“He's thirty-two. And, well, I don’t know, because I’m married.”  
  


Louis mentally choked her and stood up with his cup of tea, walking off to his house.  
 

“Where are you going?!” She shouted at him as he approached his front door.  
 

“Home, bitch!” Louis yelled back, smirking as her hand flew to her chest and her mouth gaped open. Well, there went the only conversation in this Hell Hole.  
 

Louis locked his door behind him and sighed as he left his cup of tea on the counter. He needed a shower. He needed a drink. He needed a vacation.  
 

He dragged himself to his bedroom and flopped down face-first onto the bed, groaning, and started thinking about that new neighbor. Maybe this was his chance. Maybe this was the time for him to actually try and find a love interest that lasted longer than 2 weeks. He rolled over and sat up on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked out the window.  
 

And what he saw was probably the most amazing thing on the planet.  
 

Walking into his new neighbor’s house was a man in a suit, carrying a briefcase while his Porsche sat in the driveway.  
 

He didn’t even know what his face looked like and he was in love. He needed to find out who this guy was. Needed to keep a watchful eye out for him and see what he does. Maybe he’ll go wash his car in a speedo or something. Or maybe he’d go outside and get the newspaper naked. It was a stretch, but. He looked pretty fit from where he was sitting  
 

Louis watched the house for a minute, wondering if he’d see him again. And then the front door opened again, and the man came out with a trash bag in his hand. And maybe Louis could run down there fast enough and say hi.  
 

He bolted out of his room and almost ran into the wall, but made it to the door, and swung it open to reveal the man shoving the bag into his trash can. Louis ran his hand through his hair to make it look a little messy and leaned against the doorframe to make him look as sexy as possible, and then he got a good look at him.  
 

He had a straight jaw line and puffy pink lips, with long curls that reached his shoulders and big eyes. What color were they? Hazel? Green? Brown? He couldn’t tell from where he was standing, but when Louis’ eyes met with his, he almost melted on the spot. His smile was so… just, incredibly sexy. And he waved at Louis with his big ass hand.  
 

Louis waved back and felt his lungs dying inside of him as he turned around and went back into his house. Louis had to meet him. As soon as possible.  
 

He rushed into his kitchen and grabbed a bowl before he concocted up a genius plan to meet mister… whatever his name was. Mister Sexy.  
 

His heart was beating faster and faster as he left his house, crossed the street, and went up to his neighbor's door in his pajama pants and tee shirt. It was 4pm on a Saturday and he was still in his pajamas. He didn’t know what Mister Sexy would think of that.  
 

Now, he was gonna go over there with his bowl and ask for some sugar, which was probably the most thirsty gesture he had ever done in his life. And Mister Sexy was gonna give him some sugar.  
 

He pressed his finger against the doorbell and waited with his bowl. Waited for him to give him his sugar. _Fuck._  
 

And as soon as Mister Sexy opened his front door, Louis was fumbling over his words and his head was in the gutter. So he shouted the only thing he was thinking. “ _GIVE ME YOUR SUGAR_.”  
 

Louis stood there for a moment, silent, horrified at his own actions. But Mister Sexy laughed, with that fucking _smile_ and Louis just realized he had fucking dimples. Oh God.  
 

“That was so bad, I’m sorry.” Louis coughed as the man sobered up, and got a good look at his eyes from up close. Green. And suddenly, that was Louis' favorite color.  
 

“Why don’t we start again?” The man said with a low voice, and Louis probably came just from that sentence. But he nodded, and Mister Sexy was shutting his door and then reopening it. “How can I help you?”  
 

Louis took a deep breath and fiddled with his bowl. “Uh, may I please borrow some sugar?” He felt himself blush when he nodded and invited him inside and took his bowl, which was a normal gesture. It wasn't like he was talking dirty to him or anything.  
 

He stood around quietly as Mister Sexy went to actually get him some sugar, which he wasn’t expecting. What kind of person actually gives someone real-life sugar? That’s not the sweet stuff Louis wanted.  
 

And then he heard the familiar sound of a child from upstairs, and watched as a little brown-haired girl ran down the stairs in a little pink dress with a pink bow in her hair. And his heart shattered.  
 

He smiled a little when Mister Sexy came back with his bowl with sugar filling it to the top, and he had the little girl attached to his leg. “Here you go! I’m Harry, by the way.” Louis took the bowl and nodded, but shook his head after a second. He pinched the skin between his eyebrows and just felt so embarrassed.  
 

“Look, Harry, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I thought you were into men and I didn’t realize you were married and everythi-”  
 

“Wait, what?” Harry interrupted him in a perplexed tone, frowning.  
 

Louis stopped talking and shrugged his shoulders. “What?”  
 

He, too, frowned when Harry started laughing and asked his daughter to go to her room. And he proceeded to answer him once she was out of sight. “No, look. I’m not married, my wife and I got divorced ages ago. And also, it just so happens that I am into men as well.”   
 

Louis chewed on the inside of his cheek and swayed back and forth a little, smirking. “So, you do know that this sugar thing wasn’t actually about sugar, right?”  
 

His mouth turned up to a full smile as Harry nodded, crossing his arms. Louis needed an excuse to see him another time right now, so he just asked without even thinking,”So, why don’t you come over for dinner, then? Tonight? 7:00? I’ll cook for us and everything it’ll be great.”  
 

He sighed as Harry nodded his head, and grin spread onto his cheeks. “Alright, yeah. We can do that.”  
 

Louis lifted his chin up and opened the front door, but Harry asked him before he was across the street,“Woah, there. Aren’t you gonna tell me your name?”  
 

“Louis Tomlinson.” He shouted as he got up to his porch.  
 

“Harry _Styles_!” Louis bit on his lip as Mister Harry Styles shut his door. Wow, this was a great start. Except only one thing.  
 

Louis couldn’t cook worth shit.  
 

When he got home he tried to think of something he could cook. But everything came in a box or was microwaveable. Harry probably wasn't up for dinosaur chicken nuggets and Pringles.  
 

But then he remembered the Italian place about 3 miles away. They had pretty decent food, though it was probably really expensive. But it was only dinner for two, so maybe it wouldn't be that bad.  
 

So he called the place up and ordered to-go, and the total ended up being.... $60. $60 for a dinner for two to-go. _What_ the hell.  
 

Oh well, it was better than burned nuggets. He left his house 30 minutes later to get the food, and when he got back home he realized that his house was a... literal mess.  
 

There were pizza boxes stacked by the T.V., and clothes hanging from the lamp in the living room, and there was this weird stain on the kitchen floor he needed to fix. Oh God, how long did he have?  
 

He looked over at the microwave and saw the time, which was 4:30. Maybe he'd get this done by seven. Only Louis moved like a fucking slug when it came to cleaning. So maybe he _didn't_ have enough time.  
 

He hurried to clean everything, and scrubbed the kitchen stain more times than he could count, and he hid all the garbage bags in his closet and was scurrying until the house looked presentable, at least. Everywhere Harry would be going was clean, which was almost every room. Maybe he'd see his bedroom, too. Hopefully not, though, because it was a fucking pigsty.  
 

Louis hastily changed into something more presentable, which was a button-up short-sleeved shirt and his nice jeans. He wished he had something more formal, but, of course, he could only afford so much.  
 

He set the table (courtesy of his mom, if it wasn't for her he'd be eating on the floor) and set out the food on the nice china he never used, and took out the nice glasses that he never touched unless he was going to take an alcohol selfie. And then it was seven o'clock on the dot. And his doorbell rang.  
  


He smoothed his hair and ran his hand over the stubble on his face, and his heart dropped. Dammit, why didn't he shave? He loved to be all clean shaven for some kisses. But he opened the door and was relieved to see Harry in his work clothes still, his hair smoothed back on his head and his smile still as vibrant as it was a few hours ago. "Hello, Mister Tomlinson."  
 

Louis swallowed thickly and let him inside. "Hi, Mister Styles."  
 

He was so nervous. His hands were trembling and his cheeks were hot as he sat down at the table, with Harry sitting right across from him. But there were only 4 seats at the little square thing, so they were still pretty close.  
 

But the only thing on Louis' mind was the fact that Harry was a fucking _man_ , he wasn't some 24 year old ass wearing a snapback, he was a fucking thirty something year old _man_ with a kid and a job and a Porsche and all the fucking daddy kink was coming up in his head right then. He was almost ten years older than Louis. _Ten_.  
 

"Would you-," Louis coughed a bit as his voice cracked, and picked up the old wine bottle that he most definitely didn't drink straight from the day before. "Would you like some wine?"  
 

He poured it into the cup after Harry said yes, and poured himself a glass as he stared at the food. It was probably cold now. This was already a disaster.  
 

Harry took a few bites and went on to ask,"Did you cook this yourself?"  
 

Louis dropped his fork and crossed his arms. "I have a confession."  
 

He bit on the inside of his cheek as Harry looked up at him, chewing up some lasagna. "I can't cook anything. I'm sorry this is cold I ordered it from the Italian place a few miles away and I didn't think the timing through."  
 

He pushed his plate away and grabbed the wine glass, taking a chug from it as Harry picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth. "Sounds about right." Louis raised his eyebrows and shrugged as he drank from his glass again, the glass almost empty now. He needed help.  
 

"How about next time you come over to _my_ house, and _I_ cook for us both. And I mean, _cook_ cook. Not order cold Italian."  
 

Louis downed the rest of his glass and dropped it to the table as he nodded, breathing out. "I'm sorry. You can heat it in the microwave if you want."  
 

And so Louis heated it up for him, and Harry enjoyed his lasagna, they both drank the whole bottle of wine, and now they were sitting on the carpet in front of the T.V., giggling and shit-faced to no end.  
 

Louis heaved and laughed, his chest hurting from all the giggles he was letting out. "O-Okay, okay." He stuttered out, but froze when Harry's big hands took his smaller ones and held onto them. He looked up at Harry's pink cheeks and his glassy eyes, and felt his breath get caught in his throat when Harry whispered so quietly,"You're so beautiful."  
 

He didn't even know if he was alive at this point. All he felt was Harry's hands on his, and all he saw was Harry. He leaned forward slowly, so Harry would get the idea of what he wanted. And then Harry was leaning forward, too, and their lips were touching and it was all just wine and breaths, but it was still amazing. Louis hadn't known this man 24 hours and he was already kissing him. Fuck yeah.  
 

He pulled away with his eyes closed, and then Harry's hands were off of his, and he was standing from his spot on the carpet. "What time is he?" Harry drawled out, and Louis bust out laughing. _'What time is he?'_  
 

"It's-uh-" Louis pulled out his phone and read the time out loud. "Twelve fourty-two"  
 

"Shit, I've gotta go home. I have work tomorrow."  
 

Louis cocked his head and stood up. "By the way, where do you work at?"  
 

"I-uh- work at the law firm."  
 

Louis screamed inside of himself. A lawyer.  
 

"And- can I ask you a question, Louis?"  
 

He nodded and moved in closer to Harry so that his head was resting on his shoulder. And he was suddenly so tired. So tired he could've fallen asleep right then and there.  
 

"How old are you?"  
 

And then, Louis was a little scared. He was a lot younger than Harry was, but maybe he would be okay with it. He had to tell him the truth, though. "Twenty three."  
 

He sighed when Harry just said 'alright'. And then he let Harry leave, and that felt like a pretty decent first date.  
 

The next morning Louis woke up in the bathtub with a cracker box and no shirt on. And his head hurt like hell and his joints were so stiff he couldn't move.  
 

But he managed to get up and actually take a shower (and shave, thank you very much). He also put on some clean clothes and ate a breakfast bar as well. He was surprised that he could remember everything that had happened the previous night. All the jokes, the conversation, the kiss. He sighed and looked out the kitchen window to see that Harry's car was still parked in its usual spot. Didn't he have to work?  
 

But, of course, it was now 5 o'clock. How long did Louis sleep? Shit.  
 

Louis threw on some shoes (he also grabbed a little something- just incase something actually happened) and ran across the street to Harry's house, and rang the doorbell with so much force he thought he broke his finger. Harry answered the door of course, wearing a white t-shirt and some jeans, and had an apron tied around his waist. Ohmy _god_.  
 

"Um, Good morning." Louis breathed out, fiddling with his nails as Harry grinned at him.  
 

"Hey, Louis." He gasped as Harry wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him into the house, leading him to the couch. "You can sit here and wait. Take your shoes off if you need to. Dinner won't be ready for another thirty minutes."  
 

Louis pulled off his Vans and watched as he went back to the kitchen, all broad shoulders and narrow hips. God, he was so hot. Probably looked even better under all those clothes.  
 

"Uh, Harry?" He shouted towards the kitchen, but then decided to just get up and go see him instead. "Where's the... kid?" He asked, standing beside Harry as he did some weird thing with some chicken.  
 

"Oh, Brandy? She's at her mother's house for Spring Break."  
 

"How old is she?"  
 

"Just turned six on February 25th." Louis nodded, and stood beside him with his hands clasped behind his back. 

  
"When did you two move in? I'm sorry, I just... Never got the memo." He tried to laugh it off as he continued to watch his hands work at the food. He didn't even know what he was making, but it looked pretty good so far, so.

  
"Actually, just a couple of weeks ago. I'm kind of surprised you didn't notice sooner." Harry answered back with a laugh, looking over to Louis with his big ass green eyes, and then Louis felt the lingering feel of Harry's lips on his from the previous night. He needed to have that again.  


"What're you cooking?" He asked as he licked his lips, leaning against the counter.   
 

"Chicken wrapped in parma ham, stuffed with mozzarella. With a side of homemade mash, of course."  
 

Louis smiled and watched as he made it. It was so interesting, the way he did it. Louis hadn't had a homecooked meal, let alone watched someone cook in years. He couldn't wait to have a taste of what he was cooking up.  
 

And the food was just as amazing as Louis expected it to be. Harry was almost like a master chef in his own world. But, literally anyone who could cook was one to him. Louis leaned back in his seat and watched Harry eat. He couldn't finish his food. Not with these _other_ things on his mind.  
 

"Harry?"  
 

"Hmm?" Harry took a sip of his drink as he made the noise from the back of his throat.  
 

"Look, we're both mature adults, right?"  
 

He licked his lips and felt his hands twitch a little when Harry licked some sauce off his thumb. _God_ , it wasn't even in any way sexual and he was already losing himself. "What are you getting at, Tomlinson?"  
 

Louis stood up from the table and moved to stand in front of Harry, taking his hands into his own as he directed him to get up. Harry was standing in front of him now, much taller and much more muscular and much more sexy than any man he'd ever met.  
 

"Just have sex with me." Louis whispered, guiding Harry's hands to his hips and back to his ass. "Please?" He whispered, even more quiet than he did before, and felt his cheeks heat up when Harry dipped down and captured his lips into his own. He ran his hands up Harry's arms and to his biceps, feeling his muscles flex as he moved his hands all up and down Louis' back.  
 

Louis let out a deep breath when Harry pulled him closer, their chests touching now as Harry groped his ass through his jeans. "Came prepared, huh?" Harry asked as he felt the condom and lube in the back pocket. Louis smirked and nodded as he kissed Harry again. "Just incase."  
 

"C'mon." Harry mumbled against Louis' lips, holding his hand as he led him up the stairs and into a room that he guessed was Harry's bedroom. The bed was neatly made, with the sheets folded down and the pillows set without a wrinkle in them. He didn't know how Harry managed to be a great cook AND find time to clean up. His house probably didn't get that dirty, though.  
 

"Lie down, baby." Harry said in a gentle tone, and Louis hoped he wasn't gonna make this slow and sweet. Yeah, Louis liked that kind of sex and everything, but right now he was just _so_ turned on, so ready to just get fucked nice and hard, without all the slowness and awkwardness of a first time.  
 

He lied down, though, right in the middle of the bed where he liked it. And then Harry was on top of him, with his long curls falling down into his face as Harry pushed himself down on him and kissed him, the two of them full of giggles and impatience. The room was so quiet, but between he and Harry it was as loud as a jet engine. They were both making noises in the backs of their throats, shuffling, touching.  
 

He felt his whole body jerk when he felt Harry's hand on the front of his pants, rubbing him through his jeans. He was already half hard when he got on the bed, and this was just taking him as far as he could go. He whined when Harry pulled his hand away, needing the fucking friction on him.  
 

"Needy, aren't you?" Harry asked in a low tone, smiling as he rocked himself down on Louis, his own bulge in his pants rubbing against him. He nodded, sighing when Harry leaned down and kissed all along his jaw. Louis felt so hot, needed to take his _goddamn_ clothes off and have Harry naked in front of him. That's all he wanted, a cock inside of him and lips on his.  
 

"Come on, _fuck_ -" He grunted as he pulled Harry's shirt up off of him and pulled off his as well, throwing it wherever. He ran his hands down Harry's toned chest, admiring his _fucking sculpted_ abs and his _fucking_ v-line. And then he realized that this perfect man cannot be real. "Ohmygod, you're so hot." He felt Harry's hands on him, too, running up his tummy and to his nipples, pinching one between his fingers. Louis jumped and gasped, and felt a pang of pleasure course through his body.  
 

"So are you." Harry murmured as his fingertips stroked all along Louis' skin, up his neck and to his jaw. "So beautiful."  
 

Louis didn't know what to say to that. No one had ever really called him beautiful during sex. It was something different... something he liked. "Thank you." He said in a low tone as Harry kissed his shoulder and across his collarbones.  
 

He smiled when he heard Harry laugh into his neck, the sound filling him with so much emotion he didn't know what he was feeling.  
 

Louis lied back as Harry sat up on him and stood to take off his pants. He watched as he pulled them down with his underwear (were they boxers?) and Louis seriously didn't think Harry could be any better.  
 

But he had a _fucking amazing looking_ cock.  
 

It was nice and long, looked like it could please him better than any toy or fingers could. He needed it inside of him as soon as possible, was seriously thinking of just _crying_ until he was being fucked into oblivion. "Ohmygod, come on, _please_ , just fuck me." He rushed out in a desperate tone, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off of his legs with his boxers before he threw them to the other side of the room.  
 

"Oh, _fuck,_ the condom." He sat up and covered his face, embarrassed,  and waited for Harry to get it and the lube from the back pocket.  
 

"You know, I have some." Harry stated as he got on his knees in front of Louis on the bed. "But since you were prepared, we'll just go with this."  
 

"Enough talking, just _fucking fuck me_ , Styles." Louis demanded, flopping back onto the pillows. They were so perfectly situated before, and now they'd be ruined by him. Tragic, but beautiful.  
 

"Spread your legs for me, babe, let me see you." Louis rubbed his neck as he lifted his knees and spread his legs, and was suddenly so thankful he actually showered.  
 

"Can I lick you out, Louis?"  
 

He stopped breathing, then. He felt his cock twitch at the thought, wondering how it would feel. He'd never been rimmed before, had only ever actually had sex a handful of times. This was _different_. Something to try.  
 

" _Fuck_ , yeah, eat me out." He breathed out as he spread his legs farther apart. He felt Harry's hand on his hip, and reached down to hold it as he licked over his hole lightly. And his whole body shook with the feeling, not expecting it to feel so deliciously amazing.  
 

He licked again, this time harder, pressing his tongue over his hole, and by now Louis' cock was leaking precum onto his belly, and his chest was red and his hand was gripping onto Harry's like there was no tomorrow.  
 

"Oh-f- _uck_ do that again, _daddy_ , please-" And he didn't know why he said that. He didn't even know if Harry would be okay with it, which made him feel a little awkward and out of place.  
 

"Oh, _God_ , say that again." Harry groaned as he pressed his tongue against him again, the tip dipping inside of him. And he did say it again, satisfied that his little kink would be fulfilled during this. Good thing Harry was into that sort of thing, as well.  
 

He begged as Harry licked him again, and started to lick at him furiously, a steady stream of moans coming from Louis' throat as he lapped at him, not stopping for a beat.  
 

It felt so good, unlike anything he'd felt before. It had his stomach clenching and churning with every second, left his cock hard and red on his tummy. He didn't know if he'd be able to hold out for this, he might come just from this alone.  
 

"G-od, _stop_ -daddy- _please_ -" He whined as he started to squirm around, needing to come but not wanting to. He had to wait, needed to hold out as he let go of Harry's hand. And Harry did stop. And he kissed the insides of Louis' thighs, and moaned softly as he dipped a dry fingertip into him.  
 

Louis bit down onto his lip and felt his face scrunch up as Harry licked around his finger, causing Louis' leg to jerk and his hands to go straight to his own hair, running his hands through it as Harry's finger dipped in and out of him.  
 

"O-oh fuck-" He choked out, breathing heavily as Harry used his other hand to knead his thighs, the feeling so calming compared to the erratic movements of Harry's tongue on him.  
 

Harry's hands and his mouth left him, so Louis opened his eyes to see what was happening. Harry was opening the lube and spreading some onto his fingers, and he left the packet on the bed as he reached a slick finger down and pressed it against him. It slid in easily, the first one, and Louis tried to calm down his breathing as Harry added a second finger. The burn of the stretch felt so nice. It was a feeling he had come accustomed to after all his own time. But these long, slender fingers inside of him? It made it all the better.  
 

And then Harry added a third finger, and Louis was panting, little moans coming out with each exhale. He was so horny, the most turned on he had probably ever been in his life. He didn't know how he'd managed to not touch himself the whole time. "Come on, Harry, _hurry_ -" He urged him on, spreading his legs as far as he could get them to accommodate more of his fingers, get them all the way in there.  
 

"Baby, you're so hot, doing so well, fuck." Harry breathed out as he kissed Louis' hipbones and closer to his fucking throbbing cock, and Louis had to stop him dead in his tracks when he blew on it, causing him to almost tip over the edge. It was like torture, the way he had to hold off, the fact that Harry was teasing him like this and not giving him what he needed.  
 

"Daddy- _sto_ p- please- just _fuck me_ -" He hiccuped as a tear ran down one of his cheeks, his throat was closing in and he needed to be fucked or he would explode, needed to have Harry just tear him apart. "Please, _pleasepleaseplease_." He droned on as Harry pulled his fingers out and opened the condom, before he put it on properly and used the rest of his lube to cover it.  
 

He felt himself be flipped over and he couldn't care less, even though he loved to be manhandled and taken like that. He had his face shoved into a pillow, and then Harry was putting some pillows under his stomach to lift him up, and he could feel himself burning with the need of release, his whole body trembling with desire.  
 

And then the tip of Harry's cock was pressed against his hole, and he was pushing himself inside of him so fucking slowly, and there was so much cock to fit inside of him. He grabbed onto the pillow underneath his head to brace himself as Harry's hips slapped against his ass, his mouth gaping open with silent moans coming out. He turned to try and look back at Harry, and he could feel his moans but couldn't hear them, and felt Harry lying down with his chest against his back, his lips right by his ear as he started to fuck up into him.  
  


"Such a good boy, Louis." Harry growled, and Louis answered with a choke, feeling tears spring to his eyes from just the pure pleasure he felt. He loved sex so much, loved Harry's cock, loved Harry. "You're a goddamn twink, aren't you Louis?" Louis grasped the pillow underneath his head until his knuckles were white.  
 

"Say- that again-" He managed to get out in a wavering voice, his eyes shut blissfully as he was ruined in Harry's bed.  
 

"You are, right? Such a fucking twink, love being fucked don't you?" Harry groaned into his ear again as he started to fuck him faster and harder, so hard he could feel his ass turning red from how hard he was hitting him.  
 

"Uh-huh" Louis moaned out, his cock being rubbed by the pillows underneath him. He wanted to come so bad, and tried to reach his hand down to touch himself. But Harry stopped him, grabbing his wrist and pinning it to the bed.  
 

"No, baby, you can do it, come on." Harry moaned into Louis' hair, with Louis just a mess underneath him. He was practically sobbing, his heart was erratic and his body was trembling like crazy because he needed to come to badly. And then he felt his whole body just jerk upwards repeatedly as he came, the pillow rubbing him through his orgasm, the feeling _so powerful_ that he almost felt sick.  
 

All he could do was whisper a mixture of 'Harry' and 'Daddy' repeatedly as Harry kept fucking into him, and he did until Louis was almost limp. But soon after was he coming into the condom, moaning into Louis' back and kissing between his shoulderblades as they sat still for a few moments before he pulled out.  
 

"You alright, Louis?" Harry asked in that familiar gentle tone, and Louis just nodded, smiling a little, satisfied with how this all turned out.  
 

"Fuck- I'm _great_." He croaked, his voice sounding fucked out as he spoke. "That was _amazing_ , God-"  
 

He had to stop himself from talking anymore, even though Harry deserved all the praise in the world for what he just did to him. He didn't even know if that could be defined as sex, it was so much more intense than any sex he'd heard of.  
 

He sniffled and wiped the tears from his face as he rolled over, still shaking from his orgasm. "I'm sorry, that was the first time I cried during sex." He laughed as he got up and grabbed his shirt, wiping off his stomach and his cock gently, careful not to accidentally cause himself pain from over-sensitivity.  
 

"Don't worry, it was probably one of the hotter things anyone's done for me." Harry answered as he leaned over and kissed Louis on the cheek.  
 

“I honestly didn’t think you had that in you.” Louis told Harry as he took off the condom and threw it in the little trashcan in the corner. “You’re so soft… I can’t imagine where you got that sex maniac in you from.”  
 

Harry laughed as Louis smiled, resting his head on the pillow. “Well, lets just say I get a little too into it.”  
 

"So will I be able to walk tomorrow? Or did you completely eradicate all chances of me even moving?"  
 

Louis smirked as Harry laughed, his hair wild as he pushed it back from his forehead. "Well, your ass looks pretty ruined to me. So I don't think you'll be able to leave this bed for another three days."  
 

"I'm down for that." Louis replied as he lied down on the bed, with Harry covering both of them up.  
 

"We can just lie here tomorrow. After I clean up dinner, of course."

Louis nodded, and felt so loved when Harry just cuddled him, and ran his fingers over his skin. And he thought that he and Harry would be seeing a lot more of each other later on. He wanted  to. He _needed_ to.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/ kudos are appreciated !!! :D


End file.
